


An Ending

by Sunhealer24



Series: Hope is Strong, But Fear is Stronger [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Hope Is Strong But Fear Is Stronger (Original Series), Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: (For now because it doesn't actually happen), Alternate Ending, Bill has a rape fantasy, Bill hates everyone, Bill is not okay, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Doctors & Physicians, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Hatred, How Do I Tag, Human Characters, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope you're happy Jay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, No Beta On New Chapters We Just Die, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Bill Cipher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psych Wards, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychosis, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Y/n is a cinnamon roll, Yandere, based on a prompt, characters are not related here, escalates quickly though, i need more sleep, no demons, shy character, very slow WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: A writing exercise. I was given a prompt for the ending of this series, which was cannon divergent, but still very interesting to me. So now we have this.-------------------------Bill wakes up in a psych ward, like he does every day. Why can't the dreams he has stay with him? Not only that, but his beloved has decided to transfer to another unit without him.Well, he just can't let that happen.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Tad Strange/Reader (platonic), Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Reader, Will Cipher/Reader, bill cipher x reader - Relationship
Series: Hope is Strong, But Fear is Stronger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I might give this more than one chapter, I don't know yet. It was a prompt given to me by the lovely Indigonightmare, and now it is this psychotic brain child.

"How are you feeling tonight?" The young woman asked him nervously, looking at her clipboard and then back up at him. 

He smiled at her. "Quite well. And you, Miss Y/n?" He was always sure to be kind to her, keeping his wicked fantasies locked up in his head. 

She deflected the question awkwardly, as she always did, which made him frown slightly. He didn't like being rejected. "It looks like your new medicine is working, and you're becoming more stable!" She told him ecstatically. Ah yes. All according to plan. He wasn't stupid, as everyone here assumed him to be. He wasn't crazy, like everyone else in this godforsaken place. 

No, he had a plan to get out of here, and take the darling doctor with him, just as he had in all of his dreams. He writhed in his straightjacket, anxious for the time to arrive. He could feel her empathetic gaze upon him, before the moment was ruined by the cruel doctor. 

The man walked up to his darling, and glared at him. "Doctor Tad!" The young lady exclaimed, turning to the older doctor that had first admitted him to this place. 

He greeted the young woman with a warm smile. "Ah, Miss Y/n. Finishing your rounds?" She smiled back, and jealousy boiled in the pit of his stomach, roiling and raging, threatening to tear a hole through him. That smile should have been for him only, not the abhorrent creature who had trapped him in here and kept him from escape. 

He turned back to their conversation as he heard the melodious sound of his lover's voice. "Yeah, I'm going to miss this place." Wait, what? His heartbeat quickened as panic bubbled up in his chest, raw and primal. She was going to leave him behind? What about all the time they'd spent together? Did it truly mean nothing to her? It couldn't be! _It_ _couldn't be!_

"I understand, of course, but we'll miss you as well." There was a touch of sadness in the sadistic man's tone, and if Bill didn't already know his games, he might have felt sorry for the doctor. As it was, he only felt panic and rage at the audacity she had to think she could leave!

"Well," she shifted her clipboard from one arm to the other. "Will doesn't want me to take any. . . unnecessary risks with the baby on the way." 

Tad nodded. "Of course. Do you know what gender yet?" Bill's mind raced. He clenched his teeth, rage coursing through his entire body. That baby should have been his! It would have been his! He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

**_Of course it was his._ ** _ He imagined himself following her home, free of this awful place. She had turned around, that cute expression of confusion on her face as he stepped out of the shadows. She had stuttered his name, afraid, as he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately. Then he dragged her to the bedroom-  _

His fantasies were once again interrupted by her voice. "Not yet, it's a bit too early for that, but Will and I are hoping for a girl." Bill opened his eyes. Her expression was shining with joy, so happy. He suppressed a growl. He wanted to crush that joy. It should only belong to him. 

"Well, Dr. Pines will be glad to have you, and we'll be sad to lose you." Tad replied to her. "I do think Will is right though. It will be a lot safer for you in the ward for nonviolent offenders." He reached out to shake her hand.

Y/n looked at his hand for a split second before giving it a firm shake. "I'll miss everyone here." She said. "Hopefully I can come back after everything." Tad chuckled. "Goodnight doctor." She said, picking up her things and leaving.

Tad walked over to Bill's cell, and he scanned his key card, opening the door and walking in. He closed the cell door behind him before undoing the arms of Bill's straightjacket and sitting down on a chair across from Bill. "Y/n was right. You are stabilising. We might be able to- well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Tell me, how do you feel about her today?" 

Bill took a deep breath. This was the most important step. "I feel. . ." he forced an expression of pensive confusion. ". . .sad."

"Good." The doctor seemed pleased. "Can you tell me why?" 

A tear slipped down Bill's face as he spoke. He had learned a long time ago how to cry on command. "I. . . I don't know why it turned out like it did, and I feel so bad. . . guilty?" He looked over at Tad, who was buying it wholesale. "I loved her. . . I  _ do _ love her, but it's like something took over me and. . . I just snapped."

"And you killed her." Tad supplied gently. Bill nodded, tears rolling down his face, giving the illusion that he was too choked up to speak. "You understand what you did was wrong?" 

Bill nodded again before burying his head in his hands, his whole body shaking. He knew that the doctor would think he was crying instead of the reality that he was laughing silently at how easy these people were to trick. 

Tad stood up, laying his hand on Bill's head. "It's okay, Bill. We'll be transferring you to the nonviolent ward tomorrow. Don't screw it up." 

He scanned his card again, and left, closing the cell door behind him. Bill lay on his small, cold bed, thinking. 

He had only the screams of the other patients for company at night, but even they didn't block out the screams inside his head. Everything was going according to plan. He would be transferred tomorrow to the same wing that his beloved would be in, and he would be one step closer to escape. 

That was tomorrow though. For tonight, all he could do was close his eyes and dream another beautiful nightmare where Y/n belonged to him. Sure, dreams were nice, but nightmares were so much better. 


End file.
